Winx Club Tumblr Collection
by Vikay
Summary: Just a collection of my Tumblr Fanfics.
1. Musa x Riven

I've written a lot of Winx fanfiction on Tumblr and I thought, why not publish them here. So yeah. There are mostly Musa x Riven.

If you want to request a fanfic, just go on my Winx-Tumblr: winxclubloverbyheart

**Prompt: **Riven thinking about his 'relationship' with Musa after season 1.****

So much had happened this year, it felt as if ten years have passed instead of one. And no ordinary ten years, but slowly passing years, decorated with adventures.

So much had changed this year. People had changed. Riven had changed. Something inside of him had changed. Once it became clear to him that Darcy and her sisters had only used him, his eyes were also opened for other things. It all was clear to him now, that he had had something like friends for the first time in his life. And that he had betrayed them. He has also realised that he had behaved like a complete asshole. No, that he had been a complete asshole. And he realized what Musa actually meant to him.

Right from the start he found Musa the least annoying of all. She was different, just like him. She seemed suspicious of other people, just like him. She liked to be alone. She did not care what others thought of her. She was none of those typical fairies. No, she was better. And she was beautiful.

But Riven had also rejected and betrayed her as he had done with his new friends. And he felt terrible at the thought that he might have hurt Musa. Of all the mistakes he had made last year, he would mostly want to undo this. But unfortunately this was not possible, so he had to live with the consequences and make the best of it. After all, she had never blamed him and had never become angry. And everything Riven wanted to do was to tell her how much he liked her, how much he would start all over again, how beautiful her eyes are. But he could not. He could not because he could not do well with people, and much less with those he liked, because he knew that he would hurt them some day. And he did not want to hurt Musa again.

So Riven stayed silent. He avoided Musa. But at the same time he rejoiced inwardly every time he saw her, and a list of things that he would love to tell her, played off in his head. And yet the words would not come to his lips. On the battlefield, he was a hero, a fighter. But here Riven was a simple coward.


	2. Bloom

**Prompt: Bloom hoping she doesnt let her parents (Birth and Foster) down**

To have two parents is not as easy as it seems to be.

I love them both from the bottom of my heart and to me it is natural to have them both in my life, even though for sixteen years I didn't even know that the other half existed.

Mike and Vanessa took care of me almost my whole life. I was not their child, but that did not make them stop from loving me. Thanks to them I became the person I am now. I cannot be more thankful. They gave me everything, even though they didn't have to. And all I can do is to try to give it back to them, though I know it is impossible.

Oritel and Marion are my birth parents. They love me and I love them. And now we try to retrieve the time we never had, try to live a normal life as a family.

But what if I cannot give them what they want. What if I cannot give back the love Mike and Vanessa gave me over the years? What if Oritel and Marion start to believe that I love my other parents more? Or that Mike and Vanessa think I've forgotten them? I could not take that. I love them all, I will always love them. They mean everything to me. I could never live without my adoptive parents and I never want to live again without my birth parents.

Sometimes I just feel like I am torn apart and it isn't their fault. They don't do anything wrong, they just give me their love. And I try to give it back and I will do that until my last breath. I will do it when they are far away, I will do it when I am a parent myself, and I will still do it when they are dead. Because this is my family, as unordinary as it seems.


	3. Bloom & Stella

**Prompt: Bloom reflecting on her friendship with Stella**

"… And when my first collection may actually be present on the catwalk - as I believe - then you will be my model, Bloom. You'd do that for me, right? "

Stella looked at me with this big eyes and I could not help but start to laugh. This fairy had always the craziest ideas. _A model? Me? _I just tried to not embarrass myself as a princess. But I could never refuse her anything.

"Sure, I'll do that," I said. Suddenly I felt Stella's arms around me very tightly.  
>"You're the best, you know that. You're always there for me." With these words she left the room.<p>

_You're always there for me. _Actually Stella was the one that was always there for _me_ . When I had helped her with Knut back then, I could not imagine that we would become best friends. She was so different from me. And yet we were so similar in many ways. We were curious and loved it to discover secrets. We were also both very impulsive and could not get along with it when things turnt out differently from what we had imagined.  
>It had probably taken a while until I realized that I did not save her back then, but she saved. She brought me into the world in which I really belonged. Without her I would have probably never found out about my magical powers, nothing about my actual origin and the planet Domino would be buried to this day under a deep layer of ice, its king and queen still lost.<p>

But not only for that I had to thank Stella. She had also helped me finding my courage, to get more self-confidence and to notice that I am more than my strength. And I tried to give all of that back to her, as I tried to be there for her whenever she needed me. Because that was the least I could do.


	4. Musa x Riven 2

**Prompt: **can you write one about musa and riven after darkar was defeated. riven tries to overcome his near-death experience and musa helps and comforts him.****

To everyone he said that he was okay. Everyone, who asked him, was answered with a smile or a laugh. He was well, what could be wrong?

But when night came, his mind was racing. He woke up at night, soaked in sweat, corroded by nightmares. No one may ever know about this. He was not weak, he needed no help, no pity. He would defeat it alone, whatever it was.

They were all together at the lake this afternoon. Soon holiday would begin and shortly thereafter a new school year as well. Which challenges would wait for them then? Whatever come, Riven knew he would make it. He had to, because when he did not, there was nothing left.

Riven sat slightly away from the group in the shade on a pick up tree trunk, watching his friends. Sky and Bloom were laughing blissfully, perhaps over some joke Sky had just told his girlfriend. Stella asked Brandon to dance with her and even if he just did not seem to be in the right mood, he did her this favor. Timmy tried to fire up the barbecue but without success, so Layla came over and helped him. Tecna was just sitting next to them, looking into her phone. Flora and Helia sat in the shade of a large oak, both close together, as would the world around them no longer exist.

But the person Riven was actually looking for did not show up. He wondered where Musa could be gone as suddenly a voice behind him called: "What are you doing away from the others? Don't you like our company?"

Riven turned around and saw Musa.

"Here you are," he said.

"Why, you looking for me?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Um , no … I just noticed that you were no longer with the others."

"I could ask now how it comes that you noticed that, but you wouldn't answer anyway," Musa said with a smile.

"You're right with that". Riven did not know what to say in Musa's presence. Did she want to talk about their kiss? And if yes, what did she want to know? He would love to be together with her, but he also knew that he would break her heart. And she did not deserve that. She was much better than that.

"You're so … absent at the moment", Musa said. "What's wrong with you?"

Riven ignored the feeling of joy that Musa seemed to realise that he is not alright and that she was worried about him and just put a smile on his face and replied: "What should be wrong with me? You know me. I always seem absent."

"Yeah, I know you", Musa said an looked him straight in the eyes and even through Riven tried to look away, he could not. "I know that you would never admit something like that on your own. I also know that you're never that absent. And I know that you would never answer with a smile to a question like that." Suddenly Riven felt her hand in his. "So tell me, what's wrong?"

And he knew that he had lost. He could not lie to her and if he was honest, he did not want to lie. He wanted to tell her about his worries. So he told her everything.

"You know you can always talk to me", Musa said. "Don't worry, we'll defeat this damn nightmare."

She smiled. Riven loved her smile. And without realising what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. Musa seemed surprised, but deepend the kiss after a few seconds. Her hand found its way to his cheek and his hair. It just felt right. AAnyway Riven broke the kiss. Musa's eyes sparkled as she looked at him and he knew he was not really alone. He had her.


	5. Bloom 2

**Prompt: Bloom think about how she is scared cause sometimes she feels alone**

Before I discovered my powers I had no real friends. Of course I had people I talked to and back then I actually called them friends. But now that I'm at Alfea and have found true friends, I realise that I have never known what real friendship means. They are always there for me when I need them. True, we fight a lot, but that is a part of friendship. You need to discuss things, you need to overcome your own stupid habits. And after a time you know what your friends like and what they hate. You know when it is time to say the right thing and when you should keep your mouth shout, because it may hurt this person you care so much about.

But sometimes when I am alone in my room, I just feel so lost. I just do not want to lose that friendship again, because they mean everything to me. But somehow I feel like I am different from them. My faith is a different one. For how long will they stand by my side, support me and help me with my quest. This is my adventure, my destiny. They do not need to share it with me, so why would they do it any longer? My powers, my whole origin have brought so many pain.

The sad thing is that I would even understand them if they do not want to join me any longer, if they don't want to be my friends anymore. I would understand them, because I love them. And when you love someone, you care for this person more than anything else, and you cannot force someone to feel the same way.

These thoughts frighten me. I don't want to be alone, but maybe I have to. Maybe it is my destiny to walk this path alone. And if so, I will do it. But if my friends want to join me, I would be happier with it. Because there is nothing worse than being alone.


	6. Bloom 3

**Prompt: What Bloom was thinking at the end of the first movie?**

I woke up in a soft and incredibly large four-poster bed. At first I did not know where I was. Was I still dreaming? I was not in Alfea, that was for sure. And of course, I already had my fairy deploma.  
>It was only when I looked out the big glass window that I realized that I was living on the beautiful planet Domino, my home. In the distance you could see high, white dabbed mountains. The sun was just rising on the horizon and bathed everything in a pale light. From up here, I could also see the dark blue, clear sea. There was hardly a cloud in the sky. A perfect day. And it had to be, because today a great feast was celebrated on Domino. After more than seventeen years, under a thick layer of ice, it has now been rediscovered and life was breathed into it by the King and Queen and all the people who have been rescued from the clutches of three Ancestral Witches.<br>I could still not believe it. For years I had dreamed of this day, was hoping I would find my birth parents and live with them together in a beautiful palace, but I never would have thought that this dream, that seemed so far away, could actually become reality.

Tears ran down my cheeks, quietly and without reason. I felt such a sense of joy and happiness in me that it was transformed in concern. What if it was just a dream, a beautiful dream? Or if I would lose this life again? I did not want my parents to leave again, but who can see into the future? In recent years, so many challenges waited for us, who could know what would happen next?  
>Defiantly I wiped the tears from my face, got up and looked into the mirror, which reflected the sunlight.<p>

"No matter what happens, I will fight," I said. "Finally, I am complete. Finally I am myself."


	7. Bloom x Sky

**Prompt: can you make a cute fanfic with bloom and sky? their relationship is full of fights and lies so i would love to see some cute moment with them.**

Christmas was without doubt Bloom's favorite time of the year. She liked the smell, the warm colors and the laughter everywhere. From every corner you could hear christmas songs, all the storefronts were full of presents and every shop almost burst because of the amout of people who wanted to finish their christmas-buiness.

But it was different on Magix, because they didn't celebrate christmas here. At lease not like Bloom used to. Everything was less colorful and enchanted (what an irony). So Bloom was alone on Alfea's campus and hoped no one would notice how depressed she really was. But there was still Sky.

'Hey Bloom", he shouted and came over to her.

'What are you doing here?', Bloom asked after she gave him a short kiss. 'I thought we wanted to meet tomorrow. For the feast.'

'I know' said Sky. 'But I wanna show you something.'

_A present_, Bloom thought. _But it was not christmas eve yet._

Anyway she followed Sky into the forest. They went on for a while and then Sky suddenly said: 'Close your eyes.'

Bloom obeyed though she did not like it. With her luck she would stumble over a root or hit a tree. But Sky took her hand gently and showed her the way.

Again it took some time and for Bloom it was even longer, because normal sense of time did not exist for annoyed people with closed eyes. But then Sky stopped.

'Well, we're here', he said. 'You can open your eyes now.'

What Bloom saw after she opened her eyes was a big, old fir which was full of little scraps of paper, so it looked like it was snow. Furthermore many christmas baubles in different colors hung from the branches of the tree and on the top of it was a big, bright star.

'Stella did the star', Sky said while he put a santa hat on Bloom's head as well as his.

'Are you serious?', Bloom asked while not knowing if she was supposed to laugh or to cry.

'I knew you were sad, because christmas is different on earth. So I've taked a bit earth-christmas and brought it to.'

'Thank you', Bloom said full of feelings and hugged Sky dearly.


	8. Darcy x Riven

**Prompt: Darcy/Riven maybe? It's my OTP and no one writes it :c**

"Be quiet! You know that no one has to see us."

It was about midnight, the moon was bright in the sky, so that one might almost think it would be the sun on a misty morning. At that time no one was in the forest next to the Red Fountain school. And yet Riven felt insecure.

Darcy, however, only laughed and pulled his face close to hers so she could kiss him. In that one moment, all his worries were gone and he could only think of her and her beautiful lips. But this moment was gone, as they broke the kiss.

"I don't want anyone to discovere us. They wouldn't understand," Riven said quietly.

It was true, no one would understand him. And surely they had enough reason not to trust him. He would never deny that. Nevertheless, he would rather avoid such confrontation.  
>For two months now he and Darcy met secretly, always in the shadow of darkness, what she liked best anyway. Neither her sisters nor his friends knew about it, because none of them would accept it. He himself had taken a while until he had trusted Darcy again. But in the end she had won him. And this time without hypnosis, even though he often felt like he was in trance.<p>

Even without magic her whole being had something mesmerizing. Her eyes were clear and saw everything, her hair was like enchanted, when it glittered in the moonlight - her whole body, her whole appearance, everything was perfect. And she knew as much as he did, that there was no good and no evil. There are not only these two sides, for which one has to choose. And just because he loved her - yes, loved, even if he had not dared to confess it to her - he was not an evil man. Love was something good and wonderful. But Sky and the others would never understand this. For them everything was clear, everything is black and white.

"Why are you so worried about them," Darcy aked, while she stroked a hair from his face. "Usually you never cared what anyone thought of you."

"But now it's different,"Riven said. "They are my friends, they mean something to me. I do not want to stand on the brink of this new friendship I gained."

Darcy rolled her eyes.  
>"You never told your sisters about us too" said Riven.<br>"Well, someday I'll have to do it ," Darcy said and Riven starred at her in horror. Then Darcy laughed again. Her laugh could sound so sweet.  
>"At some point, Riven. This can hardly be a secret forever. Maybe then they are also mature enough."<p>

Riven knew that she not only spoke of her sisters. He wanted to say something, but before this could happen, Darcy again put her lips on his, so he was too busy to think. _Probably it truly was the best to wait_, he thought, and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.


	9. Musa x Riven 3

**Prompt:** **So here's my fanfiction request: MxR fanfiction of how you think the conversation should've went between the two of them in the episode of season 1 - the great witch invasion. You know, when Riven told her he really likes her and then ran off like a little wimp. It would be cool if it still went with the original story line, I just didn't want him to run off. xD**

"Oh hey, listen, they don't teach us how to do this in heroics class but I gotta say I really like you and now I gotta go. Bye."

_What did he just say?_

Riven had already turned around and wanted to go, but Musa did not let him.

"Hey, wait," she cried and went after him, but Riven did not stop.

"Can't you just stop, you damn coward?"

Riven stopped abruptly, turned around and said: "I 'm not a - " but could not go further, because Musa had not noticed his sudden stopping and bumped into him, so that both found each other on the gound.

"What was that?" Riven asked angrily.  
>"Hey, you've stopped suddenly," Musa said.<br>"No, I mean, why did you ran after me. What do you want from me, Musa?"  
>"You wanted to talk to me after all," Musa said, surprised by Riven's emerging anger.<br>"Never said that," he replied.  
>"You were under our balcony and I'm the only one of us girls who does not piss you off that much."<br>"And? You don't have to talk with me! "  
>"But maybe I want to! "<br>"Why? What is there about me that you could like? Why can't you be like everyone else and hate me?"

Musa felt silent for a brief moment. Riven's anger made him seem almost emotional. Then she said: "No one hates you."

Riven seemed to become calmer. "Everyone does," he said. "My mother left me, the guys have thrown me out of their team, Bloom has dumped me and Darcy was using me. And all this was my own fault. So what do you want from me? I hurt you too, didn't I? Why don't you simply let me be?"

Musa needed time to think about what would be the best response, then she said: "I like you. And that's enough. Yeah, you're not perfect, but I'm even less…"  
>"That's not true. I think you're perfect."<p>

Musa blushed and Riven was shocked at what he had said. He quickly stood up and Musa did as well.

"Um, ca-can you just forget what I said?" Riven said, almost panicked.  
>"I will not," Musa said, smiling. "But there must be no one else to know."<br>She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left.


	10. Musa x Riven 4

**Prompt: MuRi / valentine's day please?**

Riven knew that it was Valentine, he knew it. This feeling filled him with pride. Actually he never liked that day for he was not a very romantic person. And Musa wasn't either. However, his girlfriend had the strange habit of liking the things he hated. Riven knew that she did it on pupose, so he always responded with protest. In this case, he simply forgot about Valentine's Day. And then they start to fight, but that was not a problem, because after a day or two everything would be like it was before. In a way, their entire relationship was built on these petty squabbles.

This time, however, everything was different. Only a few month ago the argued so much and about everything that Musa had separated from him and no matter what Riven had said or done it had not achieved anything. She found someone new, but that did not last long, and so she and Riven are back together for two weeks now. And in no case Riven wanted to put that at stake. So he wanted to present her the best Valentine's Day she ever had.

Just at last moment he was able to get two tickets for the sold out concert of their favorite band. Musa would be speakless. While thinking about this, Riven had a silent smile on his face. Never before a girl had brought him to celebrate Valentine's Day. But Musa did it. She might probably turn him into a hopeless romantic person. Although, maybe he was one already…


	11. Valtor & Trix (& Ogron)

**Prompt: villian-meeting. trix + valtor meet the wizards of the black circle and the trix have a crush on Ogron. I want jealous!valtor xDD**

"He's so cute," Stormy said with a dreamy look .  
>"Not sweet, but damn hot," said Icy. "How he moves. So elegant and yet powerful and determined."<br>"Not to mention that he is extremely powerful," said Darcy.  
>Valtor was behind a corner and listened to the three of them with a self-confident grin. They could not stop. They always had to say how great he, Valtor, was. But he enjoyed it. After all, he deserved it to be adored.<br>"Yes, he has incredible powers," Icy agreed.  
><em>Oh yes, I do. No one is stronger than me.<em>  
>"And how he dresses," raved Stormy .<br>_Yea, I've always been an expert in fashion._  
>"And his hair…," said Darcy.<br>_Since the new shampoo they are even softer._  
>"Yes, red fits him."<br>_What? Red?_  
>"And he looks much better than his colleagues."<br>_Since when do I have colleagues? I'm an ice-cold dictator._  
>"Yes, Ogron is just wonderful."<br>_OGRON? They talked about Ogron? But this Ogron was nothing! I'm the best ever! And I'm the only one these three witches are allowed to worship._  
>Valtor swallowed and went around the corner. But the Trix did not seem to notice him.<br>"What do you think is in his pants? It looks pretty big…"  
>Valtor cleared his throat.<br>Stormy turned around briefly and said:"Oh , hey Valtor", and turned back to her sisters.  
>"And his face is so perfect," Icy said.<br>"His nose is too big ," said Valtor.

Now he got their attention.  
>"It isn't at all," Darcy said.<br>"Exactly," Stormy agreed. "But your nose looks very crooked."  
>"It isn't," said Valtor.<br>"Oh, yes it is," said Icy. "And these mini-beard … either all or nothing."  
>"And these clothes are really from the last century," Darcy said snidely.<br>"At least I'm not a millennium old, have red hair and I live together with a blonde guy, a black dude and a punk."  
>"Wait, are you jealous?", Darcy wanted to know.<br>"What am I? Jealous? Pff!" He said. "What a perverse idea, I'm not jealous. And on this red-haired wimp? Never! Pff …"  
>And with that he was gone.<p> 


	12. Musa x Riven 5

**Prompt: could you write something about musa and riven, please? maybe a conversation after season 4 about what happened between them?**

"So … do you love him?"

It was the hundred time Riven asked Musa that. At least it felt like a hundred times, because everytime they shared a moment they got to this question.

Today they were in Gardenia's park. It was a beautiful place. Musa was always fascinated about this planet. How all these people managed to live without magic and still they created some amazing places like this. In some ways she prefered Earth to the Magic Dimension. And the population seemed nicer and more relaxed.

"Who do you mean?", Musa aked her boyfriend, even though she exactly knew whom Riven was talking about.

"You know who I mean", he said with a tensed voice. "Jason Queen."

"Riven, come on." Musa was more than annoyed, she was angry. But anyway she tried to keep calm, because she did not want to fight with him. "Let it be. Why do you always have to start this conversation again?"

"Because you never really _talk _with me", he said. "You never give me an answer."

"'Cause I don't think that there's an answer needed."

"There is!"

Now Musa got angry. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Musa", Riven said in a soft way now. "But … you've broken up with me. And not without reason. And you're a free girl … well, woman. I can't tell you whom to love."

Musa took a deep breath. "Jason is married", she said.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Oh Riven. What do you want to hear? That I love him? I like him, that's for sure. But do you think I'd have forgiven you, if I don't love you? After all you have done … your jealousy, your roughness … after all that I am here with you."

"I know, but-"

"No buts! I love you. You're an unsympathetic and annoying idiot, but I don't care. 'Cause you are my idiot."


	13. Musa x Riven 6

**Prompt: i've been so so so so so depressed since musa and riven broke up in season 6, can you please make a fanfic about them getting back together?**

It was around 1 am when Musa finally finished her concert. She did not feel tired, but she had enough experience to know that she needed sleep.

Being a musician was hard, but it was also the best Musa could have hoped for her future. She loved standing in front of thousands of people who were to enjoy _her _music. Since two month she was one tour now and she wished it would last forever. Music was more than her hobby or her magical power now; it was her life. And it filled her like nothing else could do, though she had to admit that this kind of life was somehow lonely. At least for her. She had no one with whom she could share her luck. All of her friends had their own life now, her father still did not like her choice and there was no one else. She was alone. And that bothered her, because she _was _happy, but not as happy as she should be.

Musa always told herself that she did not need a guy. She was independent. And when she met someone nice, it did not feel right. They were too lovely, too romantic, too caring. To say it clearly: They were not like Riven.

Musa had already admitted to herself that she missed Riven, but she did not give it any real thought, because she was a realist. And it was really unrealistic that they would meet again. Riven would not come back, she realised that years ago, and she was too proud and independent to go looking for him.

After she had changed her outfit to some comfortable clothes, tied her short hair together and freed her face from all that make-up, Musa got on her way home.

It was a cool and moonless night she realised when she went out of the hall she had just given a concert in, about thirty minutes ago.

Normally there was no one on the streets at this hour, but tonight she saw the silhouette of a man just some meters away from her. But she did not pay it any attentions. She was not scared, she was a powerful fairy, and for her, unlike other fairies, darkness was not scary at all.

She went on, but soon she realised that footsteps were following her.

_Okay, maybe darkness is a bit scary, _she thought and got faster. But the footsteps got faster away.

Now there were to options for Musa: To start running and see, if the person (or whatever) is still following her, or to turn around and get rid of it with some magical help.

However, she did not do any of it. Instead she stopped walking and said with an annoyed voice: "I don't need any nightly followers."

Silence. Then a cool voice answered: "Not even great fans of your incredible music."

Musa knew that voice.

"That can't be", she said and turned around.

In the light of a lantern she saw him. He looked like her did five years ago. He really did. His hair was the same, this fiery purple hair, as well as his mischievous smirk.

"What, that someone likes your music?" Riven asked, still smiling. "Well, that really can't be, 'cause your music is masterpiece."

"You were at the concert?" Musa did not know what to say.

"Yeah" was all he said. Suddenly his smile vanished. "I've heart about your success and … well, I wanted to know how you're doing. And you seem fine. Really fine." Now his smile was back.

"Yes, I am" Musa said, now also with a small smile on her face. Then she started to laugh. "That's crazy. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I told you I'll come back."

"Yeah, but … you didn't."

"I needed some time." He got closer now. He hesitated before he took her hand in his. They were soft and warm and Musa felt more luck and she did on her whole tour. It was like she was sixteen again, when she met him for the very first time.

"Your hands are cold" Riven said.

"They are" was Musa's reply. She wanted to let go of his hands, but could not.

"I – I don't know what to say" she said after a while and then started to laugh. She realised she had tears in her eyes. That was so unlike her.

"Don't worry, the night is long" Riven said. "And I know a great café were we can sit the whole night and talk about … everything."

"Sounds great."

And it was.


End file.
